xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
The Seven Planes of Consciousness and Matter
encodes the cosmic tree of life/7 cosmic planes]] All we know is vibration. From the grossest to the subtlest, the densest to the most ethereal, everything we think, feel, perceive or imagine is vibration. We are told in "esoteric philosophy" that there are 7 "frequency zones" that describe our entire reality and that which is beyond. Today we begin an exploration of what are called the "7 Planes" of our individual and collective existence. * We begin with the dense Physical Plane. This is the plane of matter in all its forms, where all physical structures exist. The second Plane, more subtle than the Physical, is the Astral, or emotional plane. This is the plane of feeling, less dense than the Physical, but more dense than the next plane, the Mental plane. * The Mental Plane is the plane of thought, and is divided into two areas, the Lower Mental and the Higher Mental. The lower mind shows as logical, rational thinking, concrete thoughts about things, feeling, and ideas. The Higher mind is the arena of abstract or subtle thoughts, ideals, aspirations, and philosophical awarenesses. * The 4th Plane is the even more subtle and rarified Buddhic Plane, or Plane of Soul. These are the higher, subtle, evolved loving feelings that we all have all the time, even when the lower thoughts, feelings, and things momentarily distract us from these higher loving feelings. These feelings are altruistic, compassionate, and powerful. This plane is where we are naturally lovingly wise and wisely loving. * The 5th Plane is the Atmic Plance, or the Plane of Spirit. While virtually unsubstantial in a physical, emotional, or mental sense, it is the Plane where "the spark that ignites" originates, inspiring us and changing our lives forever. Some are never sensitive to this plane while alive, while others are touched by it once or even many times. * The 6th Plane is called the Monadic Plane, our Oneness beyond division, our "Father-Mother God in Heaven which is ONE indivisible." This is the Plane of our Divine Archetype. When we pray to Deity, it is this plane we seek to experience and see made manifest. It is associated with the "Anupadaka," from the Sanskrit "parentless", "self-existing", a self-created arising of Eternal existence. * The 7th Plane has no name other than the Divine Plane. It is associated with the "Adi," from the Sanskrit "the first." Other possible associations are "the original," "the creator," "the Source," and "the beginning of existence." Since all vibration is interpenetrating, it is useful to see these not as linear rankings of levels, but as co-existing states of consciousness. We can be thinking, feeling, and acting all at the same time, as well as being loving and inspired. From one point of view, we are all existing on all the levels and Planes simultaneously all the time. Also, besides all these levels of awareness being active all the time at the same time in all of us, each of these has 7 subplanes within its frequency zone. Thus there is a physical sub-plane, an emotional sub-plane, a mental sub-plane, a Buddhic sub-plane and so forth in each of the 7 Great Planes of Consciousness. Each sub-plane is a distinct frequency zone in itself. For example, the physical sub-plane of the Physical Plane is matter, the astral subplane of the Physical is water and other liquids, the mental sub-plane of the Physical is air, the Buddhic sub-plane and higher are the sub-planes of Ether in its various stages. The physical sub-plane of the Astral are dense feelings, often referred to as "emotional thoughtforms." The astral sub-plane of the Astral plane are feelings about feelings, while the mental sub-plane of the Astral are feelings about thoughts, or feeling-infused thoughts. There are feelings about Soul and "higher" feelings, feelings about inspiration and oneness, and feelings about the unknown. And so it goes, with each Plane having distinct sub-frequencies with their specialized qualities. Various sub-planes resonate with various other sub-planes, as well as Planes, much as certain notes on a piano resonate with other notes, since many similar notes are shared between various keys which may or may not be in harmony or discord with one another. Dimensions universe time matrix infinite fractal fruit of life multidimensional polygons Category:Structure of the universe/physics Category:Metaphysics Category:Esoteric/Theosophy